Nature: A Drabbles Collection
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.non yaoi.pure nakamaship.a collection of drabble with the "nature" theme on it.mostly zoroxsanji.there rest is about usopp one man “action” and about the whole crew of mugiwara pirates.a one-shot drabble.
1. It's A Natural Thing For Every Man

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** IT'S A NATURAL THING FOR EVERY MAN

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **Only a little hint of Zoro one side feeling to Sanji?… maybe...

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES:** honestly, there's till nothing new idea in this one too...only a little scene about Zoro and Sanji whose being trapped together down the sea... and also my very much thank you for my dear kakairupowns-san for the beta. still very seriously. Thank you.

Somewhere deep in the ocean, a submarine in the shape of a blue shark was diving deep through the fish and the coral.

"I can't believe that I'm actually stuck down here with you, marimo. Why can't it be Nami-swan or Robin-chwan? I hope they're okay up there… without me around…" the cook of the Sunny began muttering to himself, pouting, with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Shut up, cook. I'm trying to take a nap here. And why are you still thinking about the girls when you're the one in the middle of danger here?" the swordsman crossed his arms behind his green head, shutting his eyes as they waited for Franky's further instructions. The submarine had suddenly become stagnant in the middle of their observation in this area, so that Nami could use what they learned for her maps.

Sanji snorted. "Hn, it's something _natural_, shitty-swordsman. A real man is always thinking about the beautiful ladies around. I guess that's something that you don't know, anyway. And what about you? How come you're taking a nap when it could be potentially dangerous here?"

He reached for another cigarette and lit up, playing it along his fingers and feeling a bit bored with the whole situation.

Zoro opened one of his eyes. "Because it's also _natural_ for me, when I don't have anything better to do, to nap. Now, will you put out your cancer stick?"

The blonde glared. "Why should I?"

Zoro opened both eyes, and reached out to try to snatch away Sanji's cigarette. "Because we're trapped in a little room, with no outside air to breathe! You're contaminating the only air we can breath down here, aho-cook! That's _naturally_ what's going to happen!"

Sanji, surprised by Zoro's sudden move, attempted to keep his smoke. "No way! This is my last stick, bastard!"

For a while, they wrestled for the cigarette in what little space they had, until somehow Sanji felt something pressing against his thigh.

"Wait, Zoro… there's something pushing me…"

"Che, just ignore it." Zoro answered.

The cook squirmed, trying to see what was beneath him, which just made the swordsman impatient. "Look, just ignore it okay?" Zoro said. "We're trapped in here alone, and we were just wrestling for that damn cigarette of yours…"

"So? What's your point, marimo? Try speaking in human language, you bastard." Sanji's eyes were now locked on Zoro's, a confused look on his face.

The swordsman sighed and answered, his voice pitched low. "Well, you know. It's just one of those _natural_ things that happen to every man, cook."

Sanji's brain began to work again, and his eyes widened in horror...


	2. The Only Natural Thing Between Them

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** THE ONLY NATURAL THING BETWEEN THEM

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **Only a little hint of ZoroxSanji…

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **really, there's nothing new idea in this one. when in battle, there's only one person that somehow naturally fit with Sanji...my very very very very seriously thank you for kakairupowns-san for the beta, and I mean seriously... Thank you.

The enemy was attacking their little crew from every direction.

The cook of the Thousand Sunny tried hard to not only fight back, but to protect his nakama too.

He tried to fight alongside his captain, and realized that he shouted much more than fought the enemy with his _kishido_ move, only to remind his captain not to break things with his rubber body.

He tried to fight alongside Usopp, and realized that he was suddenly fighting alone. The sharpshooter had run away from the battle to pick up his Soge-King mask.

He tried to fight beside their navigator and historian, and realized that he couldn't concentrate whenever he stood too close to their beautiful forms.

He tried fighting next to Franky, Brook, and Chopper but realized that he didn't have that free feeling of someone fighting back to back with him. By the end, he'd need to watch his own back more.

Suavely lighting a new cigarette, muttering and irritated with his own feelings, he ran towards the swordsman. Standing beside Zoro, he began to fight aggressively against their enemy.

"What are you doing here, cook? I thought you wanted to fight over there…" Zoro, still swaying with his _satoryuu_ moves, gestured across the deck. Their foes closed in around them.

"Nothing. I just thought I needed to protect you, marimo!" Sanji shouted, dodging as one of their enemy was daring enough to try slashing at his head with a long spear. Ducking, he sprung into a series of handstands only to land on his feet again, and then roll over in the air to kick another shitty bastard trying to make him their target.

Suddenly, one of those long spears came too close, and was much harder to avoid. Oddly, Sanji only felt calm. Somehow, he knew that the swordsman would protect his back.

And he was right.

"Che, aho-cook. I thought you said you were going to protect me, not the other way around…" With a grumble, Zoro slashed and crushed the long spear, a slight smile on his face.

Sanji snorted, and gave their attackers a taste of his shoes while they were still in shock at their weapon being broken so easily by the ex-pirate hunter. Without even realizing it, their bodies were thrown aside by a single kick from the blonde man in front of them.

Yes, this was how everything had to be. He and the shitty marimo fighting back to back, in every battle. Being able to protect each other and cooperate. Being able to be hunters. Because somehow, it was just a natural thing between them...


	3. Is It Natural To Do This With You?

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** IS IT NATURAL TO DO _THIS_ WITH YOU?  
**  
AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji…  
**  
WARNING:** NC-17??

**NOTES:** Only a little crappy poetry about the first time they have sex... but, really, there's nothing "hot" in here, though... and my very much thank you and love for kakairupowns-san for the beta. Thank you.

It's only a tiny lick at his nipple

And yet, it makes him squirm a little

It's only a little kiss on his cigarette flavored lips

And yet, it makes him ache to close the distance of their hips

For every bit of pleasure his long fingers bring to that scar

Somehow he knows that the other man will take him much far

For all of the wariness emitted from his eyes, and stubbornly stay

Somehow he knows that the other man's warm body will make it go away

They have been a challenge to each other

Him hunting the swordsman down, and Zoro hunting him for more

They have lusted like it's been forever

Crashing their bodies together, he knows he would make it like a chore

The pain and the bliss from their battles make him want to scream

But he's afraid that he'll wake up, only to find out that it was just a dream

And it's just another day with him struggling with the ladies

Is a gentleman like him even allowed to scream like _this_?

Is it a _natural_ thing to do _this_ with the marimo?

That when the time for thrusting stops, oddly he feels suddenly lost

Zoro, though, only says, "Don't think too much, aho…"

By that time he realizes that this is the right thing to do the most

And not only because the words are from the fiercest pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro

But mostly because he at last admits that his _heart_ and _body _also say so...


	4. Supernatural

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** SUPERNATURAL

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **Perona ghostxUsopp…

**WARNING:** PG-13??

**NOTES: **It's supposedly happened during the thriller bark arc. my very much thank you and kisses for my wonderful beta-er, kakairupowns-san for the beta and everything else ... Thank you.

Those white flying ghosts were after him, and the sharpshooter of the Thousand Sunny knew that he would have to prepare to shoot the salt quickly with his Kabuto weapon.

"FIRE SALT STAR!" He shouted, and shot. But soon he realized that it was no use at all. These ghosts belonged to that Perona girl, and were very different from the zombies that he'd fought before. Salt just wouldn't affect them much.

Shuddering, he waited for them to pass through his body, watching them get closer and closer. Usopp screamed.

Suddenly, he was thrown into paradise. It was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever felt. It was ecstasy and a curse, and he knew that by the end of the day he'd somehow have ended up purifying these creatures, and is aware that for the rest of his life, he will never forget this feeling.

It was the best _orgasm_ he'd ever had in his life.

But something good never lasts long. After penetrating his body for less than a minute, the ghosts went away just like that, their laughter trailing after them.

Usopp fell down on limp legs that would no longer hold his weight, his face a pale mix of pleasure.

"Oi, there you are. I've been searching for you." Sanji showed up by his side. "We need to… Wait, what's going on with you, long-nose? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

He cringed at the cook's words, while in his mind he knew full well that what he had experienced could only be described in Franky's terms. "_It's... SUPER _"...


	5. The True Nature Of The Mugiwara Pirates

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** THE TRUE NATURE OF THE MUGIWARA PIRATES

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **None…

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **At last they all now been arrested…but someone found something…my very much thank you and thank you again for my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns-san for the sudden beta!... Thank you

At last the day has come where the marines have finally arrested every member of the Mugiwara Pirates.

They were outside of the marine headquarters, and everyone could see a huge crowd already gathered, a mix of the Grand Line Press and common citizens, who wanted to see or meet the members of the Mugiwara crew before they were hanged.

Meanwhile, from his office, Commodore Reinhart was reading the medical check ups of the entire crew of Monkey D. Luffy, and was deep in thought.

He had just found out that every single one of them were still _virgins_. Yes, none of them had had sex before throughout their entire grand adventure.

At first, he didn't believe it was true considering how much he knew about pirates and their way of life. They always docked at an island to head straight to the brothels.

But this? _What do Monkey D. Luffy and his crew do whenever they reach port, if they're not looking for pleasure like other pirates do?_

Then, from outside the office window, he could hear a shout coming from the crowd. First it started quiet, from only a couple people, and then began to spread from every mouth.

"Let them go! Free the Mugiwara's! They're innocent! They help us in our times of need! Let them go!"

Suddenly, the commodore felt fear, and was afraid that the marines had made a monumental mistake this time…


End file.
